


The Story of Tonight

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has only seen Martin drunk three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Tonight

The first time Douglas sees Martin get drunk, he’s still a married man, and he watches with the sort of detached amusement that comes from being just friends with someone. Alcohol makes Martin a little bolder, a little more confident, and apparently his preferences shift. Martin has never said anything outright, but Douglas has seen clear proof of his bisexuality once he’s had a few drinks. Normally Martin tries to chat with women, and usually fails miserably, but out at the bar, he seems surprisingly competent in picking up men. There’s a handsome young man flirting with him now, and Douglas shakes his head, before heading for the hotel room.

An hour or so later, the door swings opens and in strolls Martin, though ‘stumble’ would be more accurate. Douglas eyes the red flush on Martin’s cheeks that has nothing to do with embarrassment, the rumpled clothing, the mussed-up hair, and raises an eyebrow.

“And just how drunk are you, captain?”

Martin snorts, giving his shirt a sharp tug in an effort to straighten it out. He makes a throwaway gesture at the door behind him.

“I got to the room and got the key in the door, how drunk could I be?”

As he says this, Martin takes a step forward and promptly trips, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Douglas watches him go down and deadpans:

“ _Very_ drunk.”

Martin shoves himself up and glares at Douglas, before sort of shuffling his way to his bed. He flops down face-first and doesn’t move. Douglas tilts his head.

“Martin?”

A low snore is his only answer and he huffs out a laugh. This will be fun tease him about on the flight back, but they’re close enough now to call themselves friends, so Douglas gets up and removes Martin’s shoes, sets some paracetamol on the nightstand, and turns out the lights.

=

The second time Douglas sees Martin get drunk, he’s just come out a third marriage with another divorce finalized, and some part of him really wants to get drunk right alongside the captain. This time, there’s far less amusement on his part as pretty boys flirt around Martin, giggling and touching and brushing entirely too close. It’s been a year or so, he thinks, since the last time he saw a scene like this unfold, and a lot can change in a year. Someone slides a hand around Martin’s waist and Douglas bites back the growl. He has no claim, he was married not too long ago, and yet.

Martin smirks, full of a playfulness he doesn’t possess sober, and through the haze of flashing colored lights and loud music, Douglas watches as he grinds and slides over the dance floor. A man whose looks make him suited to be a model sidles up to Martin and smiles and Douglas snaps his gaze away, his grip on his glass tight enough to ache. With an aggravated sigh, Douglas stalks back to their hotel room. Maybe if he goes to bed now, he’ll never have to know how long Martin was out with another man.

He’s just sat himself on the bed, even more annoyed now at Carolyn for getting them a room with only one bed, when the door opens. Douglas blinks and looks at the clock. It’s only been about fifteen minutes since he got here, and he wonders why on earth Martin is already here.

Martin saunters over and drops gracelessly to the mattress beside Douglas. Douglas takes a fortifying breath, summoning his usual nonchalance as best he can.

“Was no one down there to your liking?”

Douglas manages to sound entirely casual, as flippant as usual, despite his own inner turmoil. But it seems that Martin is more well-versed in understanding Douglas than Douglas knew. The look Martin fixes him with is startlingly perceptive, possessing a certain amount of clarity that should not be present in someone so utterly drunk.

“Not particularly, no.”

Martin says it slowly, deliberately, and Douglas has to look away in fear of giving away too much. Thankfully, the tense moment passes as Martin kicks off his shoes and slips into the bathroom. Douglas has already readied himself for sleep, and slips beneath the covers while Martin is busy. Martin exits the bathroom and slides into the other side of the bed, muttering a slightly slurred goodnight as he flicks the light off. Douglas returns it and closes his eyes, trying to settle into sleep.

Douglas opens his eyes a few minutes later when he hears what he thinks is Martin muttering his name. He turns his head to face Martin, finding he’s scooted closer in the darkness. Martin is staring at him through half-lidded eyes, and Douglas blinks.

“Uhm… Martin?”

Douglas quietly asks, leaving the 'what the hell’ unsaid but clearly present in his tone. Martin seems to snap out of it, before he leans forward and presses a chaste, quick kiss to Douglas’ lips. Douglas freezes in shock, eyes wide, even as Martin hums happily and curls close to Douglas, dropping off in seconds.

Douglas swallows hard and slowly places a hand on Martin’s back, shakily inhales. Martin smells like alcohol, cigarette smoke, and temptation. He carefully pulls his hand away and shifts back, trying to put distance between them. Martin is drunk. Martin won’t remember in the morning. Douglas tells himself it didn’t mean anything and tries very hard to put it out of his mind.

=

The third time Douglas sees Martin get drunk, he relaxes on the bar stool, as amused as the first time, but so much more content. Martin and him are together, actually together, and Douglas couldn’t be happier. It had been a long and sometimes frustrating journey, but they finally made it, and Douglas absently reflects on how their story led to tonight as he surveys the bar. He remembers watching the way Martin had welcomed the attention he would receive in the past, and feels a flutter of satisfaction at seeing Martin so blatantly ignore everyone else now.

In an interesting twist, Douglas is the one getting hit on, some woman younger than him smiling and giggling and making suggestive comments. He politely turns her down, but she gets in his space, clearly having had several drinks. It’s just starting to make him uncomfortable when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulders. Martin has draped himself possessively over Douglas, all loose and warm from the night, and he must shoot a glare or something at the woman because she quickly scurries away.

Martin nuzzles into Douglas’ neck, arms tightening in a hug, and Douglas finds it ridiculously sweet, despite the atmosphere and the fact that Martin is wasted. It abruptly turns from sweet to something far less innocent when Martin leans in close and starts talking dirty in his ear. Apparently alcohol gives Martin a very dirty mouth, and Douglas finds himself turning red rather quickly. Martin whispers exactly what he’d like to do to Douglas, and Douglas is on his feet and leading Martin out before he realizes it.

They tumble into their hotel room, Douglas a little desperate and Martin giggling madly, and the door has barely closed before Douglas is kissing Martin up against it. Martin grins, and returns the kiss enthusiastically, pressing up against Douglas and dragging his hands through his hair. Douglas maneuvers them to the bed, but it is Martin who shoves him down to the sheets. Douglas hits the mattress with a grunt, but can’t do more than that as Martin is suddenly on top of him. The kissing resumes, intense and a little frenzied, and clothes go flying, and they barely stop for breath as Martin drags them both to the edge and Douglas sends them tumbling over.  
.

.

.  
Douglas wakes up first, tired but content, and he lays there for a moment, savoring the feeling. There’s a weight on his side, and he glances down to see that Martin is very much plastered to him. He snorts. Douglas would be happy to stay where he is, but his stomach has other ideas, and the growling is enough to get him moving. As he pushes up on his elbows, he finds himself stuck and Martin groans in protest.

Douglas tries to gently pry Martin off of him, but he has a vice grip and refuses to let go. Douglas sighs, and fondly eyes his octopus of a boyfriend. Martin probably has a terrible hangover, and Douglas would love to leave him undisturbed, but he really needs his arm back. Several minutes of prying and nudging later, and Douglas finally manages to separate them when he promises Martin fresh coffee. He leaves the paracetamol in clear view and calls for room service.

When there’s food and hot drinks for both of them, Douglas coaxes Martin awake and gets the pills in him, before guiding him to the table. Martin picks up his coffee and downs half of it in one go, without even sitting down. Douglas shakes his head and sinks into a chair, picking up his tea, but he nearly sloshes it all over himself when Martin drops into his lap. A little rearranging of limbs, and they settle, with Martin perched on Douglas, chin resting on Douglas’ head as he tiredly sips at his coffee, and Douglas carefully drinking his tea around Martin’s elbow as he checks his mobile. It’s incredibly domestic, if a little odd, but Douglas relishes the moment, and that he gets to see not just the drunken antics, but to be there in the aftermath as well. Martin absently presses a kiss to the top of his head and Douglas smiles into his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Hamilton reference


End file.
